The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for artificial olfaction, e.g., artificial noses, for the detection of odorants by a visual display.
There is a great need for olfactory or vapor-selective detectors (i.e., xe2x80x9cartificial nosesxe2x80x9d) in a wide variety of applications. For example, there is a need for artificial noses that can detect low levels of odorants and/or where odorants may be harmful to humans, animals or plants. Artificial noses that can detect many different chemicals are desirable for personal dosimeters in order to detect the type and amount of odorants exposed to a human, the presence of chemical poisons or toxins, the spoilage in foods, the presence of flavorings, or the presence of vapor emitting items, such as plant materials, fruits and vegetables, e.g., at customs portals.
Conventional artificial noses have severe limitations and disadvantages and are not considered generally useful for such purposes. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional artificial noses include their need for extensive signal transduction hardware, and their inability to selectively target metal-coordinating vapors and toxins. In addition, artificial noses which incorporate mass sensitive signal transduction or polar polymers as sensor elements are susceptible to interference by water vapor. This limitation is significant in that it can cause variable response of the detector with changes ambient humidity. See F. L. Dickert, O. Hayden, Zenkel, M. E. Anal. Chem. 71, 1338 (1999).
Initial work in the field of artificial noses was conducted by Wilkens and Hatman in 1964, though the bulk of research done in this area has been carried out since the early 1980""s. See, e.g., W. F. Wilkens, A. D. Hatman. Ann. NY Acad. Sci., 116, 608 (1964); K. Pursaud, G. H. Dodd. Nature, 299, 352-355 (1982); and J. W. Gardner, P. N. Bartlett. Sensors and ActuatorsB, 18-19, 211-220 (1994).
Vapor-selective detectors or xe2x80x9cartificial nosesxe2x80x9d are typically based upon the production of an interpretable signal or display upon exposure to a vapor emitting substance or odorant (hereinafter sometimes referred to as an xe2x80x9canalytexe2x80x9d). More specifically, typical artificial noses are based upon selective chemical binding or an interface between a detecting compound of the artificial nose and an analyte or odorant, and then transforming that chemical binding into a signal or display, i.e., signal transduction.
Polymer arrays having a single dye have been used for artificial noses. That is, a series of chemically-diverse polymers or polymer blends are chosen so that their composite response distinguishes a given odorant or analyte from others. Examples of polymer array vapor detectors, including conductive polymer and conductive polymer/carbon black composites, are discussed in: M. S. Freund, N. S. Lewis, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 2652-2656 (1995); B. J. Doleman, R. D. Sanner, E. J. Severin, R. H. Grubbs, N. S. Lewis, Anal. Chem. 70, 2560-2564 (1998); T. A. Dickinson, J. White, J. S. Kauer, D. R. Walt, Nature 382, 697-700 (1996)(polymer array with optical detection); A. E. Hoyt, A. J. Ricco, H. C. Yang, R. M. Crooks, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 117,8672 (1995); and J. W. Grate, M. H. Abrahamn, Sensors and Actuators B 3, 85-111 (1991).
Other interface materials include functionalized self-assembled monolayers (SAM), metal oxides, and dendrimers. Signal transduction is commonly achieved with mass sensitive piezoelectric substrates, surface acoustic wave (SAW) transducers, or conductive materials. Optical transducers (based on absorbance or luminescence) have also been examined. Examples of metal oxide, SAM, and dendrimer-based detectors are discussed in J. W. Gardner, H. V. Shurmer, P. Corcoran, Sensors and Actuators B 4, 117-121 (1991); J. W. Gardner, H. V. Shurmer, T. T. Tan, Sensors and Actuators B 6, 71-75 (1992); and R. M. Crooks, A. J. Ricco, Acc. Chem. Res. 31, 219-227 (1998). These devices also use a single dye.
Techniques have also been developed using a metalloporphyrin for optical detection of a specific, single gas such as oxygen or ammonia, and for vapor detection by chemically interactive layers on quartz crystal microbalances. See A. E. Baron, J. D. S. Danielson, M. Gouterman, J. R. Wan, J. B. Callis, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 64, 3394-3402 (1993); J. Kavandi, et al., Rev. Sci. Instrum. 61, 3340-3347 (1990); W. Lee, et al., J. Mater. Chem. 3, 1031-1035 (1993); A. A. Vaughan, M. G. Baron, R. Narayanaswamyy, Anal Comm. 33, 393-396 (1996); J. A. J. Brunink, et al., Anal. Chim. Acta 325, 53-64 (1996); C. Di Natale, et al., Sensors and Actuators B 44, 521-526 (1997); and C. Di Natale, et al., Mat. Sci. Eng. C 5, 209-215 (1998). However, these techniques either require extensive signal transduction hardware, or, as noted above, are limited to the detection of a specific, single gas. They are also subject to water vapor interference problems, as discussed previously.
While typical systems to date have demonstrated some success in chemical vapor detection and differentiation, these systems have focused on the detection of non-metal binding or non-metal ligating solvent vapors, such as arenes, halocarbons and ketones. Detection of metal-ligating vapors (such as amines, thiols, and phosphines) has been much less explored. Further, while some single porphyrin based sensors have been used for detection of a single strong acid, there is a need for sensor devices that will detect a wide variety of vapors.
To summarize, there are a number of limitations and drawbacks to typical artificial noses and single porphyrin based sensors. As noted above typical artificial noses are not designed for metal binding and metal ligating vapors, such as amines, thiols, and phosphines. Further, typical artificial noses require extensive signal transduction hardware, and are subject to interference from water vapor. As noted above, single porphyrin based sensors have been used for detection of a single strong acid, but cannot detect a wide variety of vapors. Thus, there is a need for new artificial noses and methods that overcome these and other limitations of prior artificial noses and single porphyrin based sensors and methods.
The present invention comprises an array of dyes including at least a first dye and a second dye which in combination provide a spectral response distinct to an analyte or odorant. The dyes of the present invention produce a response in the spectrum range of about 200 nanometers to 2,000 nanometers, which includes the visible spectrum of light. It has now been discovered that an array of two or more dyes responds to a given ligating species with a unique color pattern spectrally and in a time dependent manner. Thus, dyes in the array of the present invention are capable of changing color in a distinct manner when exposed to any one analyte or odorant. The pattern of colors manifested by the multiple dyes is indicative of a specific or given analyte. In other words, the pattern of dye colors observed is indicative of a particular vapor or liquid species.
In a preferred embodiment, the dyes of the array are porphyrins In another preferred embodiment, the porphyrin dyes are metalloporphyrins. In a further preferred embodiment, the array will comprise ten to fifty distinct metalloporphyrins in combination. Metalloporphyrins are preferable dyes in the present invention because they can coordinate metal-ligating vapors through open axial coordination sites, and they produce large spectral shifts upon binding of or interaction with metal-ligating vapors. In addition, porphyrins, metalloporphyrins, and many dyes show significant color changes upon changes in the polarity of their environment; this so-called solvatochromic effect will give net color changes even in the absence of direct bonding between the vapor molecules and the metal ions. Thus, metalloporphyrins produce intense and distinctive changes in coloration upon ligand binding with metal ligating vapors.
The present invention provides a means for the detection or differentiation and quantitative measurement of a wide range of ligand vapors, such as amines, alcohols, and thiols. Further, the color data obtained using the arrays of the present innovation may be used to give a qualitative fingerprint of an analyte, or may be quantitatively analyzed to allow for automated pattern recognition and/or determination of analyte concentration. Because porphyrins also exhibit wavelength and intensity changes in their absorption bands with varying solvent polarity, weakly ligating vapors (e.g., arenes, halocarbons, or ketones) are also differentiable.
Diversity within the metalloporphyrin array may be obtained by variation of the parent porphyrin, the porphyrin metal center, or the peripheral porphyrin substituents. The parent porphyrin is also referred to as a free base (xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d) porphyrin, which has two central nitrogen atoms protonated (i.e., hydrogen cations bonded to two of the central pyrrole nitrogen atoms). A preferred parent porphyrin is depicted in FIG. 2A, with the substitution of a two hydrogen ion for the metal ion (depicted as xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d) in the center of the porphyrin. In FIG. 2A, TTP stands for 5,10,15,20-tetraphenylporphyrinate(-2).
In accordance with the present invention, colorimetric difference maps can be generated by subtracting unexposed and exposed metalloporphyrin array images (obtained, for example, with a common flatbed scanner or inexpensive video or charge coupled device (xe2x80x9cCCDxe2x80x9d) detector) with image analysis software. This eliminates the need for extensive and expensive signal transduction hardware associated with previous techniques (e.g., piezoelectric or semiconductor sensors). By simply differencing images of the array before and after exposure to analytes, the present invention provides unique color change signatures for the analytes, for both qualitative recognition and quantitative analysis.
Sensor plates which incorporate vapor sensitive combinations of dyes comprise an embodiment of the present invention which is economical, disposable, and can be utilized to provide qualitative and/or quantitative identification of an analyte. In accordance with the present invention, a catalog of arrays and the resultant visual pattern for each analyte can be coded and placed in a look-up table or book for future reference. Thus, the present invention includes a method of detecting an analyte comprising the steps of forming an array of at least a first dye and a second dye, subjecting the array to an analyte, inspecting the first and second dyes for a spectral response, and comparing the spectral response with a catalog of analyte spectral responses to identify the analyte.
Because sensing is based upon either covalent interaction (i.e., ligation) or non-covalent solvation interactions between the analyte and the porphyrin array, a broad spectrum of chemical species is differentiable. While long response times (e.g., about 45 minutes) are observed at low analyte concentrations of about 1 ppm with large reverse phase silica gel plates, use of impermeable solid supports (such as polymer- or glass-based micro-array plates) or of small (e.g., about 1 square cm.) substantially increases the low-level response to about 5 minutes.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods and devices for artificial olfaction, vapor-selective detectors or artificial noses for a wide variety of applications. It is another object of the present invention to provide methods of detection and artificial noses that can detect low levels of odorants and/or where odorants may be harmful to living human, animal or plant cells. It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods of olfactory detection and artificial noses that can detect and quantify many different chemicals for dosimeters that can detect chemical poisons or toxins, that can detect spoilage in foods, that can detect flavorings and additives, and that can detect plant materials, e.g., fruits and vegetables.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the detection of analytes using data analysis/pattern recognition techniques, including automated techniques.